yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Book of Moon
の |jpname = 月の書 |jphira = つきのしょ |phon = Tsuki no Sho |chname = 月之書 |image = BookofMoon-TU07-EN-UR-UE.jpg |attribute = Spell |typest = Quick-Play |number = 14087893 |lore = Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position. |itlore = Metti 1 Mostro scoperto sul Terreno coperto in Posizione di Difesa. |ptlore = Selecione 1 monstro virado para cima no campo e vire-o para baixo na Posição de Defesa. |delore = Ändere die Position von 1 offenen Monster auf dem Spielfeld in die verdeckte Verteidigungsposition. |frlore = Retournez 1 monstre face recto sur le Terrain en Position de Défense face verso. |splore = Selecciona 1 monstruo boca arriba en el Campo y voltéalo a Posición de Defensa boca abajo. |action1 = Flips monsters face-down |en_sets= Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-EN002 - SR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-EN232 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-EN070 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-EN025 - C) Structure Deck: Marik (SDMA-EN023 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command (SDSC-EN030 - C) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-EN029 - C) Turbo Pack (TU01-EN012 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Seven (TU07-EN001 - UR) |na_sets = Pharaonic Guardian (PGD-035 - R) Duel Terminal 3 (DT03-EN093 - DRPR) |fr_sets = Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-FR002 - SR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-FR232 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-FR070 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-FR025 - C) Structure Deck: Marik (SDMA-FR023 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command (SDSC-FR030 - C) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-FR029 - C) Turbo Pack (TU01-FR012 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Seven (TU07-FR001 - UR) |de_sets = Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-DE002 - SR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-DE232 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-DE070 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-DE025 - C) Structure Deck: Marik (SDMA-DE023 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command (SDSC-DE030 - C) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-DE029 - C) Turbo Pack (TU01-DE012 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Seven (TU07-DE001 - UR) |it_sets = Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-IT002 - SR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-IT232 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-IT070 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-IT025 - C) Structure Deck: Marik (SDMA-IT023 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command (SDSC-IT030 - C) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-IT029 - C) Turbo Pack (TU01-IT012 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Seven (TU07-IT001 - UR) |sp_sets = Champion Pack: Game One (CP01-SP002 - SR) Dark Beginning 2 (DB2-SP232 - C) Retro Pack 2 (RP02-SP070 - C) Starter Deck: Syrus Truesdale (YSDS-SP025 - C) Structure Deck: Marik (SDMA-SP023 - C) Structure Deck: Spellcaster's Command (SDSC-SP030 - C) Structure Deck: Dragons Collide (SDDC-SP029 - C) Turbo Pack (TU01-SP012 - C) Turbo Pack: Booster Seven (TU07-SP001 - UR) |jp_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (BE2-JP232 - C) Duelist Legacy Volume.5 (DL5-119 - C) Pharaonic Guardian (PH-34 - C) Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane (DT06-JP043 - DRPR) Gold Series 2010 (GS02-JP011 - C/GUR) [[|Structure Deck: Dragons Collide|Structure Deck 22: Dragonic Legion]] (SD22-JP028 - C) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.2 (HGP2-KR232 - C) Expansion Pack Vol.2 (ESP2-KR035 - SR) Pharaonic Guardian (PGD-KR035 - R) Gold Series 2010 (GS02-KR011 - C/GUR) |ntr_sets = Royal Relics (Common) |wc5_sets = Quick-Play Collection (Gold Rare) |wc6_sets = Pharaonic Guardian (Super Rare) Quick/Counter Collection (Ultra Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (21st February 2008) |ygo_sets = Pack 23 |adv = Limited |gx04status = Semi-Limited |wc08status = Semi-Limited |anime_gx = 091, 093, 121 }}